


Avenge Me Orphanmaker

by Insert_Something_Witty_Here



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_Something_Witty_Here/pseuds/Insert_Something_Witty_Here
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 69 OF C2A gathering around a warm fire. More laughter as someone cracked a joke. Oban's heard clearly over the rest as he struggled to breathe and rolled on the floor cackling. Yasha's own soft smile. Amused by the antics of her friends.Friends.That brought her back to the moment. But it was strange along with the cold fury came a feeling of distance. She watched dispassionately as she took a step toward the stairs. It was if she was trapped and forced to watch someone else puppet her body to do it's bidding.But that voice echoed in her mind. That baleful sigh of 'Avenge me. Avenge me. Avenge. Me.'





	Avenge Me Orphanmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Another spoiler warning for people who didn't heed the one on the summary. 
> 
> And if you see this on the Critical Role Amino or on tumblr @edeyes12 it's cause I shared it there aswell it ain't stolen from here dw.
> 
> Proper notes at the end.

The hulking mass of the Laughing Hand looked over them. The mouths emerging from it's wounds, with frothing blood dripping through teeth, just laughed and laughed and laughed. Ears ringing, heart pulsing, burning like fire in her veins. Yasha made to charge the creature, it would not take her friends from her. She wouldn't be alone again. She couldn't be. But something cut through the din. A voice. A silken, solemn tone as she turned her head and looked into Oban's luminescent eyes. 

"Avenge me." He whispered as his body fell, blood sprayed in an arc from Fjord's fashion as he turned back to the Hand with a flourish. Then immediately there was burning. A searing lance through her neck that spread and spread until it filled her. No longer could Yasha feel that familiar pulse of fiery blood electrifying her very soul. Now. Now it was a slower, more methodical cold rage that overcame her. Or was it even her? Flashes and flashes of memories. 

_ Crouched in a tree she spotted a group of hunters leaving the village, the bonfire casting their shadows far into the night making them easy to track. A whistle on the wind and she heeded the signal. Rushing forward with Oban flying overhead and others followed them but they were leading the pack. She swung her sword upward upon reaching the largest of the hunter. Oban pouncing on an archer before he could even draw back the string. _

**Endless mounds of broken bodies. Men, women, children. Her and Oban clutching their wounds but both of them smiling.** **_Laughing._ **

_ A gathering around a warm fire. More laughter as someone cracked a joke. Oban's heard clearly over the rest as he struggled to breathe and rolled on the floor cackling. Yasha's own soft smile. Amused by the antics of her friends.  _

**_Friends._ **

That brought her back to the moment. But it was strange. Along with the cold fury came a feeling of distance. She watched dispassionately as she took a step toward the stairs. It was as if she was trapped and forced to watch someone else puppet her body to do it's bidding. 

_ But that voice echoed in her mind. That baleful sigh of 'Avenge me. Avenge me.  _ **_Avenge. Me._ ** _ ' _

"You ready to get the fuck out here?" Another voice cutting through the maddening chorus. Her head turned and there was Fjord. Smirking shakely but his hold was steadfast on her shoulders. Yasha smiled. It was alright. Everything would be fine. Fjord would get her closer to the others and she can keep the Hand busy as they run. Jester can use the whip to get her closer and they could figure something out. 

They'd be fine right? But even as her smile grew on her face. She felt it twist. It wasn't a warm and happy smile. It was cold and hungry. Bringing her blade up, about to skewer Fjord with the Skin-Gouger. Her thrust met empty air as Fjord fell briefly out of existence but that air soon swirled inward and lashed out with a thundering crash forcing her back a step. Her brain hammering within her skull. 

She lost herself then. While her body raged and attempted to slaughter her allies. Yasha, trapped in her own mind, was incensed and furiously screaming with everything she had as she flailed and pulled. But everything she tried to do only hurt her friends. Rushing to the steps she spun and flailed the blade at Nott's neck. She killed Oban. She needs to die. Jester was there then. Multiple Jesters even, all flickering in her vision. Tears welling in their eyes.

"We don't have time for you to be controlled Yasha!" Their hands stretched out and something tried tug at her mind but shaking it off she spotted the Jesters turning to run. She lashed out a hand and pulled one back into her blade but it fell apart into shining dust as she did so. A fake. A copy. She looked up to see Nott trailing after the two remaining Jesters. Escaping from her whilst she was distracted. But then there was Caduceus facing the Hand and she charged.

_ Yahsa raised her fists to slam again on the walls of her mind. Her body didn't heed her wants. But it copied her movements almost exactly. The blade was risen and slammed onto Caduceus' shield as he brought it up just in time. She saw the confusion then emerging fear as he realised what was happening.  _

_ It made her sick. _

**_It made her thirst for bloodshed_ **

Again and again she cut and slashed and brutalized her friends as they tried to run. Yasha couldn't believe it. She couldn't understand. Was she in control or not? She didn't want to hurt her friends. 

_ But who were her friends? _

Oban's body lay melted and bubbling on the stone. Fjord stood before her bloody and beaten, his falchion at the ready as she, a shadow wolf and the Hand cornered him. He lashed out at the Hand, his sword opening gaping maws that intensified the laughter ringing through the chamber. She brought her sword down in retaliation. She could see the armour sundering and splitting as blood sprayed and leaked from Fjord's now ashen green skin. He held the falchion defensively in front of him, his other hand bracing him against the wall. 

"Why," he asked breathlessly, " Why dammit?!" 

Yasha pulled back the blade and spun around to cleave his head from his shoulders.

_ No. _

Sparks sprung from the wall as the blade scraped the stone just above Fjord's head. Flecks of dark hair fell to the ground, her blood rushed rampant in her body. 

_ Fjord! I heard you Fjord, I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I HEARD YOU!  _

It was quiet. Almost imperceptible. But her face was right up against Fjord's. Breathlessly with a dispassionate almost disembodied way her body for once heeded her wants. Her words escaped her in a single breath "I heard you." 

She saw Fjord's brows crease in confusion but nothing more as she heard an enraged cry of "FUCK YOU!" then the shadow wolf yelp in pain, a brown skinned elbow slammed into her face, vision clouded by blood leaking from her freshly split brow. A grunt of effort and she could make out shapes trying to escape her. Bringing the blade around she, along with the Hand attacked Beauregard. 

_ Beau. A face attempting to smile, trying to flirt with her on their first watch together. A terrible effort but an effort all the same. One she appreciates. It makes her feel welcome.  _

_ A kinder, more natural smile when Beau shares stories of her own past. Her own losses. Her own pain. Yasha couldn't bear to see that agonized look on her face that night as Beau opened up to her in a way she never does. Yasha still couldn't bear to see her pain. Let alone inflict it on her. _

Barely able to pull the blade back enough to only cut the cloth Yasha yelled in fury and she even managed a step backward as her next swing had no chance to hit with Beau gliding away with Fjord as if she was running on air and not solid ground. 

It was moments after this when Beau, enlarged by Caleb squeezed through the closing door. The last Yasha saw of the Nein was Jester and Nott screaming her name, tears streaming down their faces.

Then she was left alone with the hounds and the Hand as the door sealed shut. But that wasn't the end of things. They slammed on the door until it cracked. Until it crumbled.

_ Yasha didn't know if she was in control. Yasha didn't know if those memories were real. Yasha doesn't know who she was anymore.  _

_ Yasha was terrified.  _

_ But in the back of her mind. As Oban's remains bubbled on the floor. Were those final whispered words of his echoing in her mind becoming louder and more insistent drowning out even the laughter that continued to eek from the Hand at her side. _

**_'Avenge me. Avenge me. Avenge me. AVENGE. ME. AVENGE. ME'_ **

Yasha tore the remaining stone of the door from the wall. Her cold, glacial rage finally subsided her breath ragged and shallow as she came down from the adrenaline rush. The Laughing Hand stepped out onto the bridge and the Orphanmaker followed. The Gibbering flesh below whispering their own malicious words tried to penetrate her mind. But they were nothing compared to the cacophony that continued to swell within her.

**_Avenge. Me. Orphanmaker… we'll be together again soon_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I GOT SOME FUCKING FEELS AFTER THIS EPISODE. 
> 
> I wrote this not even an hour after the re run cause I missed the original stream and holy shit I'm shaking. 
> 
> Why do they always have such agonising cliffhangers for breaks?? It's awful but I love it. This campaign is getting so much more interesting


End file.
